


A Successful Day in the Studio

by 3hotcha



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Bottom Seo Changbin, Breathplay, Choking, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Han also tops for a tiny bit, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Punishment, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Studio Sex, They Fuck On The Floor, Top Bang Chan, changbin is sad, theres some plot I guess, they fuck to cheer him up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3hotcha/pseuds/3hotcha
Summary: Changbin is having a hard time with songs, Chan and Han cheer him up.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	A Successful Day in the Studio

**Author's Note:**

> There’s a lot of choking and rough sex in this so be warned!! 
> 
> I also haven’t written smut in like 4 Years so sorry if it’s not amazing

Changbin was frustrated, nothing was going his way, the lyrics he was writing wasn’t making sense, all he wanted to do was cry. Words were hard and so was he. His boyfriends sat across him, both completely focused on their work, Changbin felt inadequate compared to them. 

“Ji? Chan? Can we take a break for a bit? I’m burning out here.” Changbin asked, feeling defeated.

Chan turned round, saw the look of the shorter man and agreed, he was tired too. Jisung moved from his seat on the other side of the table and sat on his lap, snuggling into Changbin’s muscular body. Changbin wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, as Chan walked over and began rubbing his shoulders.

“Bin, what’s up? Have we just been working to much or is it something more?” Chan asked, concerned about his boyfriend. Jisung cuddled in more, in an attempt to comfort his tired boyfriend. 

“It’s just that we’ve been working so much, that I miss cuddling and affection from you guys.” Changbin explained, his ears going bright red. His boyfriends looked at eachother, feeling slightly guilty they’d made their boyfriend feel that way.

“Well we can make you feel loved now baby, don’t think I haven’t noticed baby.” Jisung said, moving his hips slightly over Changbin’s crotch, Changbin let out a slight groan at the contact.

Chan began to gently kissed down his boyfriends neck, eliciting sweet, quiet moans from the boy beneath him. 

“Chan... touch me please!” Changbin cried out. 

He’d be horny for weeks, desperate for anything that could make him cum, especially his boyfriends. Jisung kissed him hard, his one hand going into Changbin’s hair and the other hand going under his shirt. Chan was still kissing his neck, sucking hickeys into his neck and collarbones. 

“Changbin, baby, do you remember your safe word? Just incase it gets too much?” Chan asked, as even if they’re just doing relatively calm studio sex, the boy could still find himself overwhelmed. 

“It’s the traffic light system, Daddy!” Changbin replied, gasping as Jisung pulled his nipple. 

“Do you wanna take this off for me baby?” Jisung asked, tugging at his t-shirt. Changbin agreed. The T-shirt was quickly threw to the floor and Jisung began to kiss all over this chest, Chan turned Changbins head to the side and began to kiss him. 

“Daddy..” Changbin moaned as Chan’s kiss began to get more heated, he could feel his dick getting impossibly harder. He just wanted to fucked by his boyfriends, it had been too long, he missed the feeling of Chan’s dick in his ass and Jisung’s in his mouth. He wanted to be used by them. 

“Baby, can I take these off?” Jisung said, pointing to Changbin’s sweatpants, Changbin nodded and moaned as Jisung palmed his dick. 

“Words Baby!” Scolded Jisung, giving a light tap to his thigh. 

“Yes Sir! Please!” Changbin replied, Jisung quickly pulled of his trousers, leaving just his grey boxers on. Chan tugged lightly on Changbin’s nipple, eliciting a gasp from the boy, he felt like his body was on fire. 

Changbin now sat in his chair, only his boxers, surrounded by his fully clothed boyfriends. The whole situation was impossibly hot and all he wanted was for them to fuck him. 

“Daddy, Sir! Please touch me please fuck your baby! Please I need it!” Changbin begged. Pre-cum was beginning to stain his grey boxers and a wet patch was being to form. He was desperate. His dick so hard it was almost painful, he needed to be touched. 

Chan wrapped his hand lightly round Changbin’s neck and whispered in his ear. “Baby you be good and you’ll get both our cocks tonight. Be patient.” The slight choking making Changbin even more desperate to submit to his boyfriends. But Chan said he had to be patient, and he wanted to be a good boy, so he had to listen to his Daddy. 

Although, Jisung was making it incredibly difficult, kissing up and down his thighs, sucking hickies into them. Changbin’s thighs were really sensitive and he couldn’t help but moan every time Jisung touched him there. 

“Sir... please..” Changbin moaned, writhing under his younger boyfriend’s touch, he so desparately wanted something, anything to satisfy him. They were purposely avoided his cock, Chan focused on his upper body, playing with his nipples, kissing his neck and collarbones and Jisung on his lower part. Both taking turns to kiss him. 

Suddenly, it all stopped. Both boys stopped touching Changbin and began touching eachother.

“Look at our Baby Channie. Look how desperate he is for us.” Jisung stagewhispered, pressing a harsh kiss to Chan’s lips, as Changbin whined in annoyance. Chan pulled back a second from Jisung to reply.

“He’s such a greedy baby, wanting all the attention on himself.” Chan said, pushing Jisung against the wall. Eliciting a small moan out of both Jisung and Changbin.  
“Our little Hannie is getting a bit power hungry too, don’t you think Binnie?” 

“Yes.. yes Daddy! Hannie’s been naughty.” Changbin replied, wanting to see Jisung get punished. Watching his younger boyfriend get spanked always turned him on. 

Jisung remained silent, Chan’s words easily making him more submissive. Chan pushed him down against the table, knowing Jisung liked it rougher than Changbin

“What’s your safe word baby?” Chan asked, before he continued with Jisung’s punishment.

“It’s Americano! And taps if non-verbal Daddy!!” Jisung replied, attempting to grind down on the table. 

“Good boy, lets get on with your punishment now, Hannie, do you know what you did wrong?” Chan asked. Now of course, Jisung hadn’t really done anything wrong, but he loved being told he was a bad boy and being roughed up by Chan. 

“I played too dominant with Binnie, I’m sorry Daddy!” Jisung cried out, making eye contact with Changbin, who was sitting on hands to make sure he didn’t touch himself. He didn’t want to make Chan made, and he didn’t have permission to touch himself yet. The wet patch on his boxers was even larger now, he loved watching his boyfriends play with eachother. 

“Good boy Hannie! 10 Spanks and you can go suck off Binnie yeh?” Chan asked, pulling off Jisung’s clothing, leaving the boy completely naked. His little dick, red and pressed up hard against his stomach. Chan flicked it and laughed, “With your little dick you really thought you could Dom Changbinnie? Oh baby, you’re so cute!” Jisung whined, loving it when his little dick was made fun off. 

SMACK! Chan’s hand spanked him hard against his left buttcheek. Changbin moaned, as Jisung writhed under Chan’s touch looking so tiny and helpless. This continued until Chan was done. He pressed a kiss to Jisung’s mouth and led him over to Changbin. 

“Hey baby, you waited so patiently, you were so good!! I think it’s time for your reward!” Chan said, tugging of his boxers, revealing Changbin’s averagely sized dick, of course it was tiny compared to Chan’s, but still bigger than Jisung’s. 

Jisung quickly put his lips on Changbin’s cock, slowly lowering himself down, until he had most of it in his mouth. He moved his tongue around it, giving him little kitten licks on his tip, gently pressing his palm into Changbin’s balls, Jisung loved giving blow jobs, enjoyed the heavy warmth on his tongue, the bitter taste of precum, the way he gagged when Changbin bucked his hips up, most of all he enjoyed the ache in his jaw, it meant he knew was going a good job.

Changbin moaned around the tight heat, looking desperately at Chan. His Daddy bent down and kissed him, moving his hands to Changbins muscular chest, and pulling on his nipples, rolling them in between his fingers, making the boy beneath him moan. 

“Please Daddy! Please let me come!” Changbin groaned, Jisung’s mouth felt so good, too good, he could barely hold it! But he wanted to be good for his Daddy. 

Suddenly, Jisung was tugged of his dick and pulled away by Chan, Changbin whined and the loss of stimulation. 

“Sorry Baby, but I can’t have you cum too soon! Now do you want to fuck Ji and have me fuck you or do you want to ride Ji while I fuck him? This is all your choice baby boy.” Chan said, his eyes raking over Changbin’s body, he already looked fuck out and all that had happened was a blow job. Jisung’s salvia covered his dick, making it glisten in the yellow light of the studio, Chan was so in love. 

Jisung sat on the floor, his lips red and puffy from the blow job, his dick hard and leaking, staring at Changbin with his large, dark eyes. Changbin swallowed, fuck he wanted his boyfriends so badly. 

“Can you fuck me please Daddy! I want to feel full.” Changbin moaned, desperately wanting his boyfriend’s attention to be solely focused on him. Chan agreed, and then turned his attention back to Jisung.

He lifted the boy of the floor and shoved him against the wall. One hand went round his neck whilst the other went for the lube in the draw. Changbin watched his awe as Jisung moaned and his eyes rolled back as his airway was restricted by Chan’s hand. He knew how much Hannie loved being choked, and it just turned him on more, especially knowing that Jisung’s hole was being prepared for him and him only to ruin. 

Chan’s fingers now covered in lube, began to harshly press into Jisung’s hole, just how Jisung liked it. He loved being prepped fast and rough, he took 2 fingers to begin with, moaning as Chan’s grasp around his throat tightened, he loved the feeling of being helpless. 

Chan fingered Jisung open, the boy lighted headed now, his eyes rolled back, breathless noises fell from his mouth. Chan was 4 fingers deep now, he loosened his grip on Jisung’s throat, allowing the boy to focus his vision again. Jisung stared straight at Changbin’s dick, he wanted it inside him so bad. 

“Binnie!” Jisung moaned, his voice hoarse from being choked, the sound of Jisung’s voice just made Changbin harder. Jisung was ready now, Chan carries him over and put him down on Changbin’s lap. Jisung kissed Changbin hard, rubbing their dicks together as he did. Changbin moaned into Jisung’s mouth, in need of more. 

Jisung stood up and gently lowered himself on Changbin’s cock, sighed as he bottomed out, Changbin thrusted into him, making the younger boy scream. Hiding kissed him harshly, grinding down beginning to meet Changbin’s thrust. He grabbed some of Changbin’s hair and pulled, making Changbin groan and buck up into him again. 

Chan was watch his two boys make out and fuck with interest, he was touching himself through his boxers, waiting for the right moment to join them. 

He walked over and lifted Jisung of Changbin’s cock, ignore his whines and put him on his hands and knees on the studio floor. 

“Be good baby boy, stay still, Changbin will fuck you again soon. I just need to prep him okay?” Chan said to Jisung who was looking annoyed at him, Chan in act of pity slid a small vibrator he kept his pocket into his hole, just to keep him satisfied. 

“Thank you Daddy!” Jisung said begrudgingly, pushing his hips back in an attempt to feel more of the vibrator. Chan thought he looked pathetic, it just turned him on more. 

“Daddy, please touch me please!” Changbin begged, missing the feeling of Jisung’s warm, wet hole on his dick. Chan laughed, and pushed Changbin to the floor near Jisung. 

“Kiss him.” Chan ordered, as he watched his two boys make out on the floor beneath him. He stripped out of clothes, and grabbed the lube, he slowly began to finger Changbin, making the boy moan and push against him. He gave his ass a little slap as a warning to be good, before slowly adding more fingers until Changbin was open and ready to be fucked. 

“Binnie, my baby boy can you get behind Hannie for me?” Chan asked, before licking over Changbin’s asshole. Changbin squeaked but did what he was told, and he sat behind Ji, who was now just a moaning mess thanks to the vibrator in his ass. Changbin looked at Chan for his next instruction. 

“Take out his vibrator and then fuck him.” Chan said, getting behind Changbin, kissing the back of his shoulders. Changbin did what he was told, and replaced the vibrator with his dick and slowly began to fuck Jisung. The younger boy practically screamed as Changbin entered him. Jisung was always the loudest out of the 3 during sex, his boyfriends adored that about him. 

As Jisung’s loud moans filled the studio, Chan walked over and started recording, it’d be great for the background of their next comeback. He lined himself up with Changbin and gently presses into him. Changbin let out a deep moan, causing him to jolt into Jisung. Once Chan had bottomed out, he upped the pace, slamming into Changbin will all he had. 

Changbin yelled in surprise, he felt so good so full, and so warm and loved by his two boyfriends. As the 3 of them moved together, and the shrill moan of Jisung combined with the deep moans of Chan, Changbin could feel the urge to come draw closer.

“Daddy! Hannie, I’m close!!” Changbin yelled, the familiar warmth growing within him. Chan kissed his neck, moaning deep into his ear. “You can let you go now baby, Daddy’s got you.” 

Changbin came hard, his hot load spilling into Jisung, his mind going completely blank, his vision white for a second of pure bliss, as he rode out his orgasm to completion. Changbin’s knees buckled underneath him, forcing him out of Jisung who whined at the loss. He laid on his side, watching to see what Chan and Jisung would do. 

Chan grabbed Jisung and slammed into his asshole which was leaking Changbin’s cum, he pumped Jisung’s little dick as he filled him with his own cum, letting out a deep moan as he filled him up. 

“Look at our useless baby, Binnie, he cant even come without us helping his useless dick.” Chan said, as he finished his orgasm, and with that Jisung came with a shout, shooting his load in the air, it landing on his chest and thighs. Chan grabbed a buttplug out of his draw and pushed it into Jisung, keeping his and Changbin’s cum deep inside him. 

“Hey Binnie, wanna help clean him up?” Chan asked, licking a drop of cum of Jisung’s chest. The boy to fucked out to care anymore. Changbin agreed and began to lick Jisung’s cum of his thighs. 

“Binnie, do you feel better now?” Jisung asked, his eyes closed, as Chan cleaned him up properly. 

“Yeh I do baby!” Changbin replied, ruffling his boyfriends hair, kissing him on the cheek. 

“What was wrong?” Chan asked, pressing a gentle kiss to Changbin’s forehead now he was done cleaning up Jisung. He wrapped his legs around Changbin’s waist, hugging him from behind. 

“It’s just that you guys always seem to work so hard, and always have inspiration, I just felt so inadequate compared to you, I guess.” Changbin explained, his two boyfriends giving him gentle kisses after he was done explaining.

“That’s not true baby!! You’re so valuable baby, no one could ever replace you!” Chan said, Jisung agreed and pulled himself up from the floor to kiss Changbin.

“You’re so amazing Changbin.” Jisung said, peppering little kisses all over his face. 

“Let’s get dressed and go home yeh?” Chan said, pushing clothes towards the boys. They agreed, and Chan turned of his recording and saved everything. The 3 boyfriends headed back home, and Chan had some good sounds for their next comeback, a successful day for all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> 


End file.
